


Options

by stevonnidot



Series: Lapis and Pearl Do Things [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I explain better in the work body, Pearl and Peridot go on an adventure, not quite sure how to tag this one, otherwise it's NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevonnidot/pseuds/stevonnidot
Summary: Lapis and Pearl experience the freedom of choice. (Google Drive link)





	Options

Hello everyone!

Today I'm proud to release part 5 of Lapis and Pearl Do Things, titled "Options". You can view it on my Google Drive at [this link.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1McAEDnPo24OBE-PXRdE9xajEI8VGPH2xh2FOcbkgxpI/edit?usp=sharing) If this link doesn't work, I have also posted the link in the comments below.

I've worked to make it accessible as a Google Doc, so people on mobile devices and less-capable computers can enjoy it as well.

To AO3 staff: if linking in this manner is not allowed, please tell me. I've been in contact with support at the beginning of the year, and they indicated that it was fine, but if policies have changed, let me know.

Thank you, and enjoy this somewhat unorthodox fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to put some housecleaning down here in the notes.
> 
> First of all, you might notice that I've changed my username. If you had any links bookmarked with my old username in them ("seagullplus") they will be broken now and you'll have to remake them.
> 
> Second, this took far longer than I thought it would - I apologize for the delays. It's incredibly unlikely that I'll ever write something like this again.
> 
> Third, though it was known already: this is the last part of this series. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I will continue to write, but it will be more traditional instead of CYOA-type things. I know off the top of my head I've been outlining a prequel and sequel to Wield the Light for a few months while I worked on this.
> 
> Thank you, I hope you've enjoyed this series, and I hope you enjoy my works to come.


End file.
